


Guilty as Charged

by EveyNoir (sharkinahat)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Dom/sub, Dominant Kuvira, F/F, Law School, Professor Kuvira, Slow Burn, Student Opal, Submissive Opal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinahat/pseuds/EveyNoir
Summary: Forced to give up her career as a defense attorney in Ba Sing Se, Kuvira begins a new life in Republic City where she will teach Pre Law at Air Temple College. Opal Beifong, a bright-eyed young law student, meets Kuvira again after many long years. A tumultuous relationship grows as the two women battle their own demons as well as each others.
Relationships: Kuvira/Opal (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Republic City at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend Audrey for helping me come up with the ideas for this fic

The train ride from Ba Sing Se was long and boring. Kuvira had stared at her own reflection in the window for what seemed like an eternity. Until finally, the train had come to a screeching halt into the station. Kuvira waited until she was the last passenger in the car to stand up and make her exit.  
Republic City. She was finally here after sitting next to snoring old men and crying children for several days. Kuvira navigated her way through the incredibly busy station while trying to avoid shoulder checking as many people as possible. Emerging from the station and onto the bustling streets of Republic City was overwhelming. Skyscrapers loomed overhead, the traffic was loud with honking and the sounds of running engines. Hundreds of pedestrians walked up and down chatting amongst themselves while street merchants attempted to entice people to purchase their wares. Kuvira had heard much about the night life in Republic City, and she was eager for a strong drink. It did not take long for her to find somewhere to drink. The streets of downtown Republic City were lined with bars and nightclubs. After all, Republic City at night was like nothing else you had ever seen.

Kuvira found herself wandering into Avatar Bar & Lounge. It was the weekend and the bar was full. People danced to the music, sang, and joked with one another in the lounge area. And the bar was crowded with people ordering drinks. Kuvira stood near the wall until a barstool was vacated. She quickly claimed the seat and waited. The bartender noticed her and swifty made her way to take her order.

“Hi! Welcome to Avatar Bar & Lounge! What can I get ya?”

The bartender was about the same height and build as Kuvira. She had bright blue eyes, a choppy bob, and a lopsided grin. 

“Something strong.”

Kuvira was not in the mood to chat, all she wanted was something strong to forget the last few days she spent on the train. 

“Okay… How about a vodka cranberry?”

“Stronger.”

“Shots it is then!”

The bartender put two shot glasses on the counter and filled them up. Kuvira threw back the shots in a matter of seconds.

“Hard day?”

Kuvira snorted.

“Wanna tell me about it?”

“Nope.”

Kuvira set some yuans down on the counter and left the bar almost as quickly as she came in.


	2. Air Temple College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira crosses the bay, into her new life.

Hailing a cab was easy, they were everywhere. Kuvira gave the driver her destination, then sat back into her seat and let her mind wander.

_“The jury finds the Defendant, guilty.”_

Kuvira had never lost a case before. She knew this one would be difficult but she was confident in her defense. Her client was a man called Zaheer. He was a high ranking member of an infamous gang, the Red Lotus, and he was on trial for the murder of a prominent politician. 

_“You fucking bitch! You said they wouldn’t find me guilty! You’re dead! DEAD!”_

Zaheer was sent to a maximum security prison but not before he promised to send the Red Lotus to end Kuvira’s life, since she ‘ended’ his. Kuvira couldn’t stay in Ba Sing Se if a notorious gang wanted her head. So she left her firm, packed up everything of importance, and hightailed it to Republic City.  
As a highly successful defense attorney, she was offered a position teaching pre-law at Air Temple College. The dean of the school was Tenzin, an old friend of Kuvira’s adoptive mother, Suyin Beifong. Tenzin wanted to make sure Kuvira was safe, and having a professor of such high prestige at his school made it all the better. Kuvira had never imagined she would be going to teach at a college. But she was glad that she would be teaching at this one in particular.  
Air Temple College was a small, private college located on an island in the middle of Yue Bay. As opposed to the larger public school Republic City University, Air Temple College featured beautiful traditional architecture, perfectly pruned gardens, and the students admitted were some of the brightest in the world. 

“Miss? We’re here.”

Kuvira came back into reality and noticed she was at her destination, the Yue Bay docks, and Tenzin was standing there waiting for her. She hastily paid the driver and exited the cab.

“Let me help you with your bags.”

“I only have two.”

“Please, I insist.” 

Kuvira gave in and handed over the smaller of the two. Kuvira and Tenzin walked side by side, silently, to the small ferry that would carry them across the bay to the campus. The silence was comfortable so she decided against making conversation. Although, Tenzin did not have the same idea. 

“How was the train ride from Ba Sing Se?”

“Fine.”

“Do you have any questions about the college?”

“Not really.”

Tenzin sighed.

“Look, Kuvira, I know you’ve had a rough time the past few weeks. I want you to know that I, and the rest of the staff are thrilled to have you join us and we want to make sure your transition into life here is a smooth one.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that.”

“You’re still as reserved as ever. You do know that you’re going to have to speak to your students, right?”

Kuvira laughed.

“Yeah, I’m aware.”

The ferry pulled into the docks on the island. Kuvira and Tenzin disembarked and began the walk to the staff’s quarters.

Because the college was situated on an island, all the staff and students of the school lived on campus. The walk from the docks to the staff building was quite beautiful. Flowering shrubs lined the cobblestone path and small lanterns lit the way.  
The staff building matched the rest of the traditional styles of the college. It was very different from what Kuvira grew up with in her hometown, Zaofu. Tenzin led her down the hallway of the building to the last door on the left.

“Here we are. Your quarters have a kitchenette and a bathroom. It is already furnished as well. Here is your key.”

“Thank you so much for this opportunity.”

“Kuvira, you don’t always have to be so formal.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Kuvira took the key from Tenzin and bid him goodnight. She watched as he retreated back down the hallway before unlocking her door and entering her new home.


	3. Far From The Home I Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal moves into her new dorm, meets her roommate, and thinks about Zaofu and an old friend.

“Opal! Get your skinny ass out of bed!”

Opal opened her eyes, but remained under her blankets. Getting out of bed would start her day, her first day as an official student at Air Temple College. Opal was excited to begin studying pre-law at such a prestigious school, but she couldn’t help but to feel nervous. Republic City was incredibly dissimilar from Zaofu. Back home in Zaofu, everyone knew everybody else. In Republic City however, there were thousands of people from all over the world who were wildly different from one another. Of course she was nervous. 

“Get up before I put you onto a train back to Zaofu.”

Opal lifted her head to look at the now open doorway. Her aunt Lin stood there, frowning (as usual). Opal stood up and frowned back at her aunt as she walked into the bathroom to begin to get ready.  
Today was move-in day at Air Temple College. Opal had been staying with her aunt for the past week just to get used to Republic City before she moved into her new dorm on Air Temple Island. Opal liked her aunt, but Lin could be difficult to be with for a while. Opal hoped that her new roommate would be less grumpy than Lin.  
Exiting the bathroom, Opal made her way over to the chair that held her already planned outfit. A red turtleneck, a black skirt, and black mary janes with white socks. And the finishing touch, a silver necklace from her home, Zaofu. 

Lin called from the other room.

“Come on, I made breakfast.” 

Opal emerged from her room and sat down at Lin’s table. An omelette with spinach and mushrooms was placed before her. Opal’s favorite. Lin sat down across from Opal.

“Are you nervous?”

“Yeah, but I’m also really excited.”

“I felt the same way my first day at the police academy. You will get over it.”

“Is this supposed to be a pep talk?”

“Yeah? Was that not clear?”

Opal giggled. It was nice that Lin was trying to be comforting.  
The two continued eating their breakfast in silence until it was time to leave. 

Lin and Opal caught a taxi to the docks since Lin’s only vehicle was her police cruiser. The driver loaded Opal’s bags into the trunk while she and Lin got into the back seat. The driver re-entered and then they were off.  
The drive to the docks wasn’t too far but Republic City traffic made it take a little longer to arrive than Opal would have preferred. Sitting in traffic allowed for Opal to relax and just think. 

_“Opal! Come here, sweetheart.”_

_“What is it, mom?”_

_“Guess who I spoke to today?”_

_“Uh… I don’t know. Who?”_

_“Tenzin! He told me that your chances of admittance are looking good!”_

Opal was overjoyed to hear that. Opal had wanted to attend Air Temple College ever since she was little and her mom had told her about her friend Tenzin’s school. Air Temple College was known for its exceptional law school. Although, the previous pre-law professor had just retired. Opal hadn’t heard who was going to take over the class but she was sure whoever it was would be amazing.  
The Taxi pulled up to the docks. Lin paid while Opal collected her luggage. After the taxi drove away, Lin and Opal made their way to the ferry to cross the bay to Air Temple College. The ferry was packed with new students and their families. Opal and Lin managed to grab some seats before the ferry filled to capacity and set sail.  
The ferry ride was quick. Opal got off the boat with her luggage and her aunt in tow. They two made their way to the student housing office where outside there were four tents with people giving dorm keys to the students. 

The school had four different housing buildings, each named after an element: water, earth, fire, and air. Opal had already received a letter that she would be staying in the air building so she and Lin got into the line for that tent.  
After receiving her key, Opal and Lin located Opal’s dorm. Someone was already inside. The person inside was a woman. She was tall, probably about 6 feet tall. She had beautiful dark hair that framed an even more beautiful face. Dark lipstick and lilac eyeshadow made her green eyes stand out.  
The woman, who Opal assumed was her new roommate, turned around.

“Oh! Hi!”

“Hello, I’m Opal. I guess we're roommates”

“I guess so! I’m Asami”

Asami helped Opal and Lin unpack Opal’s belongings. Opal didn’t bring much. She brought her favorite clothes, some jewelry, a few books, toiletries, and a couple small items that reminded her of her home. She brought one of her most treasured possessions, a meteorite that her grandmother had given her.  
The three finished unpacking rather quickly. Lin bade her niece goodbye and left to go to the police station, leaving Opal and Asami to themselves. Asami began conversation first.

“So Opal, are you from Republic City?”

“Oh, no I’m not. I’m from Zaofu.”

“Zaofu?! That’s pretty far. Are you scared to be so far away?”

“Honestly, yeah I am. I’ve actually never really left Zaofu. I’ve been to Ba Sing Se and Gaoling but this is my first time leaving the Earth Kingdom.”

“Oh wow, I’ve lived in Republic City my whole life. I’m not sure how I’d feel about moving to a new country for school.”

The conversation between Asami and Opal flowed well. By the end of the night, one would think the two were lifelong friends. Opal had discovered that her roommate was the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, a very well known automobile manufacturer. Asami was majoring in business in hopes of one day taking over her father’s company, Future Industries. She had also found out that Asami was bisexual, she was dating another student named Korra. Opal had never really explored her own sexuality. She was pretty sheltered growing up, thus had a difficult time making friends, let alone love interests. Opal did have one friend growing up. Opal’s friend was older but they got along well. It had been years since Opal had seen her friend, not since her friend moved away to Ba Sing Se for college when Opal was around eight. 

After an evening of chatting with Asami and eating dinner in the dining hall with Asami and Korra, Opal laid down in her bed and thought about her mom, Zaofu, and her old friend before falling into dreamless sleep.


	4. Cufflinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira wears her favorite cufflinks.

Kuvira woke up to a pitch black sky and the sound of rain. It was way too early for anyone else, but for Kuvira the early morning was her only time of peace. She made herself a fresh pot of coffee and sat down while looking out the window. She watched the raindrops race each other down the window pane. Kuvira lost herself in her thoughts as she drank cup after cup of black coffee. Soon enough, the sun began to rise over the bay and the coffee pot was empty.  
Kuvira left her seat by the window and went to her closet to get dressed. Kuvira wore variations of the same outfit, a suit and tie, everyday. She put on her favorite suit, dark green wool with a crisp white shirt, and a pewter tie. Her finishing touch was a pair of cufflinks that were given to her as a going away gift when she left home for college. The cufflinks were platinum and they were in the shape of the Earth Kingdom national emblem. 

Today was the first day of classes at Air Temple College and Kuvira’s first day teaching. She had made a lesson plan, with Tenzin’s help, but she was still anxious. Kuvira had no problem speaking in front of people and she was definitely qualified to teach the subject, but something weighed on her chest and twisted in her stomach. Maybe it was just a bad feeling or maybe she was getting sick. She didn’t know.

Kuvira ignored her feelings and made her way to her lecture hall. The hall wasn’t all that large, only seven rows of seats sat in front of Kuvira’s podium. Air Temple College was a small school and the lecture halls were made to be intimate for a better learning experience. A few minutes before class was due to start, students began to file in through the doors. Kuvira didn’t pay attention to them as she organized her lecture notes. Just as the last few students got settled in their seats Kuvria began to address the class. 

“Goodmorning, students. My name is Professor Kuvira, and I will be teaching this course as the previous professor has retired. Before coming to teach here, I was a defense attorney in Ba Sing Se. I’m very excited to show you what I know this semester.”

Kuvira looked around the room at the different faces in the room. But on one in particular, time stopped.

Spring green eyes Kuvira hadn’t seen in 10 years. Opal Beifong. Kuvira was certain. Kuvira felt overwhelmed but she didn’t show it. She moved on with her lecture. She went over the syllabus for her course. She could feel Opal’s gaze the whole time. Kuvira thought about if this was the feeling she had felt early this morning. Perhaps it was divine intervention. Or maybe it was just chance. Regardless, Opal Beifong was now in Kuvira’s class. Kuvira wondered if Opal had noticed that she was wearing the cufflinks Opal had given her on her last night in Zaofu when Kuvira was eighteen. 

_“Kuvira! Look, I got you a present!”_

_“Oh yeah? May I see it?”_

_Opal handed her a small box that was poorly wrapped, evident that Opal had wrapped it herself. Kuvira gingerly took the box from the eight year old girl. Kuvira made sure to unwrap the box carefully so as to not ruin Opal’s hard work. It was a hinged jewelry box._

_“Oh wow a box!”_

_Opal had giggled and shook her head._

_“No, silly! You have to open the box!”_

_“I see, let’s open it then.”_

_Kuvira opened the box and gasped when she saw the shiny new cufflinks._

_“Oh Opal, where did you get these?”_

_“I’ve been saving up all my money to buy them. I want you to have something to remember me by when you leave.”_

Soon enough, two hours were up and Kuvira’s class began to leave the class. They were all out of the door rather quickly, except one. Opal remained in her seat. Kuvira was completely at a loss as for what to do. Should she open her arms and beckon Opal to come embrace her? Or should she pretend she hadn’t recognized Opal after so long. Opal made a decision before Kuvira could. Opal stood up and walked agonizingly slow to the front of the room. She didn’t stop until she was so close that Kuvira could smell her perfume. Honey and violets. 

“Hi, Kuvira.”

“Hi, Opal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to clarify that in this fic, Kuvira is 28 and Opal is 18.


	5. Deal or No Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal devises a plan.

“Hi, Kuvira.”

“Hi, Opal.”

Opal took another step forward so that she was just barely touching Kuvira’s chest. Opal looked up at Kuvira, expectantly. Kuvira reluctantly took Opal into an awkward embrace.   
Kuvira was, in all honesty, shocked that Opal was here. In her classroom, wanting a hug. As if it hasn’t been a whole decade since she had any sort of contact with Kuvira. Opal, on the other hand, was ecstatic to see Kuvira again. 

“I missed you, Kuvira.”

“I… I missed you too.”

“You don’t sound like it.”

Opal was a little hurt that Kuvira wasn’t matching Opal’s enthusiasm at seeing one another again. 

“I’m just surprised to see you here. In my classroom… as my student.” 

“Well, I’m just as surprised to have you as a teacher. Why did you leave Ba Sing Se?”

“That’s a long story.”

“We have a whole semester for you to tell me.”

“I guess so.”

“How about we go to the campus cafe and you can tell me all about your career?”

Kuvira was taken aback by Opal’s forwardness. Opal had always been so shy as a young girl. 

“That would be inappropriate. For a professor to meet up with a student like that.”

“Like what? We can call it tutoring since we will be talking about law anyway.”

Kuvira considered it, and made a decision she would probably regret.

“Alright, fine.”

Opal grinned brightly, hugged Kuvira once more and made her leave.   
Kuvira was conflicted. Yes, she was happy to see Opal again after so long, but how would it look for a professor to meet with a student so brazenly? Kuvira sighed to herself as she began to prep herself for her next lecture.

Kuvira’s next lecture went smoothly and it was now time for her to meet Opal in the campus cafe. Kuvira was anxious but she would never show it. As soon as she entered the cafe, Kuvira spotted Opal sitting in a corner booth. Kuvira took a deep breath before making her way to the booth. Opal noticed her approaching and made a surprised face. 

“You actually came!”

“You thought I would stand you up?”

Kuvira never backed down from an agreement. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I ordered for you. I got you black coffee.”

“That’s fine.”

Opal looked down into her cup.

“... I missed you…”

“You already told me that. I missed you too.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think you understand how much. You were my only friend. Then you were gone. I’ve been so lonely for the past ten years. I felt so much all at once when I saw you were my professor.”

Kuvira didn’t know what to say, so she didn’t say anything. Opal continued.

“I know that you’re my professor now, but I want to get to know you again. Please?”

“I didn’t realize you were so obsessed with me.”

Opal looked away, blushing furiously. 

“What? No! It’s not like that!”

Kuvira laughed.

“Relax, I’m just joking.”

Opal still had her face turned so Kuvira couldn’t see the pink tint on her cheeks. Kuvira kept laughing.

“Opal, look at me.”

Opal turned her head to look back at Kuvira

“I want to get to know you again too, but…”

“You’re my professor.”

“Yeah.”

“...We could meet up in secret!”

Kuvira was again shocked by Opal’s forwardness. How could the same girl who had been blushing over a little joke now be suggesting something scandalous. 

“What? Opal, that’s insane.”

“No it isn’t. I bet I could sneak into your quarters without getting caught.”

“This is too much.”

“Please, Kuvira… I really want to be your friend again…”

Kuvira just couldn’t say no to Opal. She had never been a pushover before, but with Opal she couldn’t refuse. 

“Alright. But if you get caught, I’m denying any knowledge of what you were up to.”

“Deal.”


	6. 12:00 a.m Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sleepless night for Kuvira.

12:00 a.m midnight.

Kuvira laughed quietly to herself. She had been stood up.  
Of course, she hadn’t really expected Opal to keep her word, but the situation amused Kuvira regardless.   
Kuvira sat down on her sofa and lit a cigarette. A bad habit she had picked up throughout many nights such as these. Kuvira was exhausted but insomnia always won.   
Kuvira hoped she would at least get an hour or two before her alarm went off at 5 a.m.

1 a.m, 2 a.m, 3 a.m,  
Kuvira remained unbearably tired, but awake nonetheless. It seemed her hope of getting some rest would not come to fruition. 

4 a.m, 5 a.m,

The sound of the alarm clock startled Kuvira out of her deep thoughts.  
Another sleepless night.   
And so her morning routine began. 

Black coffee while staring through the dark window.

Quick lukewarm shower.

Getting dressed, always in a green or grey suit. 

Get to her lecture hall to give the 8 a.m lecture.

Boring, repetitive, depressing. Just how Kuvira liked it.   
She had enough stress with the constant feeling of anxiety due to the fact a notoriously violent gang wanted her head on a pike. Adding the stress of worrying about simple things was not something Kuvira wanted to impose on herself. 

And so, the morning went on as they always did.   
At 8 a.m sharp Kuvira looked up from her desk to begin her lecture.  
Kuvira immediately made eye contact with one Opal Beifong. Kuvira was impressed that Opal had the gall to show up to class after standing up Kuvira the night before. 

Kuvia began her lesson, avoiding looking at Opal the whole time.  
Two hours went by quicker, than Kuvira would have liked. She didn’t get to go over all that she wanted to.  
As the rest of the class exited the lecture hall, Opal made her way to Kuvira.

“Hello, Opal”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No, Opal. But I haven’t been stood up in a while.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I suggested doing that. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“It’s fine, we were friends before I was your professor. But, Opal, remember that you and I aren’t kids anymore. It would be an issue if other students or staff catch wind of our connection. Do you understand?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates, I will try to write more regularly. I have also changed the rating from E to M. I decided to take this story in another direction, but I hope you enjoy it regardless. Thank you for reading!


End file.
